pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwolf
Stormwolf is named after his slightly wolf-like appearance and the fact that he seems to always be followed by thunderstorms. His fur seems to be constantly static. It poofs up when he's upset. Personality & Character He is sadistic, just like any other darker and often speaks in a distinct deep, Nordic accent. He is often seen perched on mountain tops and, when in battle, shouts Nordic slurs and terms. He's not above being in the company of darkers he deems worthy of being around. He likes to keep his fur clean due to it constantly being riddled with the blood and ashes of his foes. Skills & abilities Stormwolf uses thunderstorms as cover. If a storm is rapidly approaching, he's probably the cause of it. Though he cannot directly control the lightning strikes, it still serves to his advantage especially since hes immune to his own element and provides excellent cover. In the air hes one of the fastest darkers in the dark army only being surpassed by the likes of Aeros. When using the air currents and his own electricity to augment this speed he gives off immense amounts of static powerful enough to electrocute those hes flying past. He can charge his wings with electricity and with the air current surround him his wings become lightning fast electric air-razors. When on the ground hes far from helpless as he can still use his electricity in tandem with his wings and charge his body with an electric current to augment both his offense and defense. Hes whip like tail is especially formidable when its charged with his current and his fangs and talons gets a boots in potency. Electric Breath He can breathe shocking bolts of electricity that will stop an enemy in their tracks and render them unable to move. He can also use his breath to spark fires. Storm Summon Storm wolf can summons massive thunder storms at will but the down side to this is he has no control over them once summoned. Static Wind Breath Storm wolf can breath a powerful blast of static charged wind strong enough to knock over trees and damage buildings ,but if that wasnt bad enough the static is strong enough to spark fires,cause explosions, and paralyze opponents. Electric Gust Storm wolf can build up electricity in his wings and then perform a powerful wind gust so strong it can knock over buildings and the electric shocks can spark fires and cause small explosions on impact. Storm Dash Stormwolf surounds himself with static electricity while creating a wind current and barrels at an opponent. Storm Field Storm Wolf can manifest a field of electricity in a general vicinity that shocks those in it with deadly lightning strikes. Electric darkers within the field get a power boost. Electro Ball He can manifest his electric breath into a launch-able ball that explodes on impact. Electric Whirl He can surround himself with electricity and create a whirlwind of shocking lightning with him in the center. Because he has fur, he's able to survive easily in the chilly parts of the world, and the cold wind found at high altitudes. Weaknesses Elemental Light. He has fur and fire doesn't go well with him. Backstory Created from pure darkness like most darkers, stormwolf hails from the moutianous frozen regions of dantes freezer where he was responsible for many unatural storms that wreaked havok on the local residents. Hes recently taken up residence in an abandoned ape fortress from dark war 2. Gallery Kaiser.png|Concept art stormwolf in the sky.png|Stormwolf creating one of his infamous storms skinny stormwolf.png|Stormwolf With His Infamous Static Mane. Notes *He often teams up with other eletric and wind based darkers; *His speech is reminescent of nords; *He and phantom often pair together and often gets teased by phantom for his accent much to his annoyance. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal Category:Beta